Scape Goat
by Gypsy Amelia
Summary: This takes place right after the touching scene with Eric and Pam in Season 3 Episode 9 Everything is Broken. Follows the plot from season 3, and very Lemony. Paric. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Scape Goat

**Hey guys! this is my first Pic on this site. Thanks for reading.**

**This is right after the touching scene between Pam and Eric after S3 E9 Everything is Broken. Sorry about the Swedish. I used the Google Translator. hope you like.**

**I don't own TrueBlood.**

**

* * *

**

Eric looked down at his paperwork boredom playing on his face. He heard a hiss and looked up. He saw that coffin open and Pam get up, leaning over its side. "Did you sleep at all?" She said concern for him plain in her voice. He picked up the bloody towel he had been using to wipe off the blood that had gathered there from not sleeping. "I'm fine." He said tossing the rag to the side. "Are the guards still outside?" Pam asked escaped in her mind. "Uuhmmm." He nodded. Pam swiftly got up. "Pam. what ever the authority decides, I will not allow you to take any responsibility." Pam put her and on the back of a chair in front of him and leaned over. "You did not kill the magister!" "But Politically I'm a much easer scape goat. Who is easer to pin it on? A sherif in their custody of a king that might be anywhere?" While saying that pam had walked around the desk and sat on its ledge. He found himself staring at her delicious hip in the process. "And if they search Russell's Palace they will find the remains of his lover." He sat back from his hunch position. "What did he do to you?" Her feminine voice cut in. "Nothing. But he was the nearest thing to Russell's heart. He had to die." Eric looked at Pam's face. He could see that she was holding back tears.

"One hundred years I've been with you, Why didn't you say thing about Russell or or family or-" "You didn't need to know." She looked like she was about to cry. "What good would it do to share my pain with you?" He said trying to comfort her a little. "You didn't need to carry it all by your self." "I am not weak." He snapped. There was a strained pause. "I was a sole survivor. The burden was mine alone." "We've lived through so much for so long. It can't end this quickly." "Everything ends. Even the immortals." He looked over at her. Her face full of pain and sorrow. Her human features showing through her vampire ones. In that moment he remembered why he changed her. Her beauty and stubbornness and sole. "If I can't go on... You must make a new vampire." He looked at her. "It is your time to be a maker." And at that, she broke down sobbing. Falling into his lap.

Pam leaned her head into his shoulder crying blood red tears. "why?" She said, continuing to cry. "They won't kill you, so problem solved." Eric smiled at his feisty fledgling. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you Pam." he said to her, complete meaning in his voice. He then took the bottom of her chin and pulled it up to meet his face. Her eyes now red with the blood tears. He bent his head down to kiss her, slowly fully pressing his lips to hers. The kiss started slow, the grew deeper. As deep as it could get while not moving their mouths.

Then he turned his head side ways and started moving his mouth. All she could do was react. Pam brought her hands up and tangled them in his shaggy hair, then pushing her body fully to his. She heard him groan with pleasure as she had rubbed against a certain delicate area. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip begging for entrance. She happily granted it as she opened her mouth. She tasted like red wine and strawberries, the most delicious thing since blood. He heard her moan when he nibbled on her bottom lip. He then broke contact with the lip and started kissing, sucking, and nibbling his way down her jaw bone and neck.

She loved this yummy torture and ground her hips into his. He moaned and continued his way down until he got to the place were her collarbones met. Her then unzipped her pink jacket and slid it off her body. He was met with a black lacey bra. He ran his fingertips over the tops of her covered breasts causing moans that should not be allowed to pass anyones lips. He grunted as he in a millisecond got her bra off. Her breasts were large and full, he could not wait to feel them in his hand. All of a sudden there was a thunk and they were on the ground. Not that they cared but they had broken the desk that they had been sitting on. "Åh Gud, Eric!" she cried in Swedish her native language, as he squeezed her breasts in his hands. He then hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her pants and pulled  
them down to reveal a tiny black thong. He smiled. She pulled off his black shirt throwing it some where in the room.

Then followed his pants. Since she was on top she could look down at him and get a full view. "Boxare? Verkligen?" she smirked commenting on his under apparel. He rolled his eyes. She saw then extent of his arousal and decided to continue. Then next move that was played she was totally unaware of. Eric spun them around so that he was on top, his knees on ether side of her waist.  
"Jag vill äta upp dig." he whispered in her ear, causing her to dig her nails into the carpeted floor and moan. In a few quick movements he had both their under garments off. She moaned and writhed under him in pleasure. Then they were standing. He had her sitting on the edge of the desk, the part that was not broken. He was standing in-between her spread legs. "Eric!" she moaned out his name. He kissed her full on the mouth and his finger went south ward. "Du är min." he growled as he push on her clit. She shrieked. Then he traced her hot wet folds with his fingers until he got to her soaking opening. He enter one finger into her, testing her tight feel. A second later he had two fingers in her. He began to pump them in and out of her. The sight of her moaning a writhing in front of him made him harder. He pulled his fingers out of her before she was able to come. She whimpered at the loss of him but gained her senses. Before he could do any thing she had her hand wrapped around his manhood and was pumping with all her strength. "Gud förbanna! Det känns så bra, Pam!" Eric growled. Eric pulled away from her as he felt himself reach the edge. He wanted to come inside her.

He then, with one swift motion, entered her. "Pam. Du är så hårt." He began bucking up into her trying to find her sweet spot. Her chorus of moans said he was getting close. Finally, he was completely in her. "Jävla skit, Eric!" He found it. She was now freaking out with pleasure. Every time he thrust into her he hit her G-spot. At a vampiric speed he threw her against the wall and was entering her from the behind. "Vänligen Eric!" Pam pleaded for release. "Vänligen vad?" he teased. "Hårdare!" she screamed. He complied, grabbing her hips and mercilessly slamming into her. Her arms gave out so she braced her self against the wall with her elbows. He changed positions again as he pulled out of her pushing her against the wall and rapping her legs around him. He pushed into her again this time riding her out. Making little prerelease noises, Pam felt herself constrict around him. "Jag är så nära, Eric!" Pam moaned. "Tålamod, mitt bar- Åh Gud!" Eric gave in. The feeling of her wall closing around him was too much. They came together. Pam scarring his back with her nails. They collapsed on each other. They lay there breathing together for awhile. "Jag älskar dig, Pam. You know that. Right?" She nodded, her eyes slightly closing and her head drooping to the side. Eric sighed and pulled her to him. She clung to him and began to cry again. "shhh..." He began to comfort her. "If you really don't want me to. I will try not to die. For you." She looked up at him and gave a half cry half relieved sigh. "Tack." At that Eric brought her close, in a protective manner and they both took a nap.

tbc...

* * *

**Translations**

Åh Gud, Eric! - Oh God Eric

Boxare? Verkligen? - Boxers? Really?

Jag vill äta upp dig. - I want to eat you up.

Du är min. - You are mine.

Gud förbanna! Det känns så bra, Pam! - God damn! That feels so good, Pam.

Pam. Du är så hårt. - Pam. you are so tight.

Jävla skit, Eric! - Holy shit, Eric!

Vänligen Eric! - Please Eric!

Vänligen vad - Please what?

Hårdare - Harder

Jag är så nära, Eric! - I'm so close Eric.

Tålamod, mitt bar- Åh Gud! - Patience, my chil- Oh God!

Jag älskar dig, Pam. - I love you, Pam.

Tack - Thank you


	2. Russell's TV Appearance

**New chapter for you! I hope you like it!**

**This is still part of S03/E09 Everything is Broken. Thanks for all your great reviews!**

**I don't own, sadly, I would make Eric be with Pam if I could. But I can't. :(**

**

* * *

**Russell sat on the roof of Fangtasia looking down at the van. He had his precious Talbot under his jacket. He watched as the vampiress spokes person exited the black SUV. He quickly took his beloved consort out from under his jacket. "Talbot. Talbot." He whispered to the guts filled glass jar. "Look." Russell heavily breathed. "The American vampire league protects your murderer. Perhaps they even set him. OH! They will suffer for this. Soon as- My beloved. I swear to you. They. Will. Suffer." He emphasized the last word. He smiled looking down on them, then kissed the jar. Then leaped into the air flying high so they would not spot him. The blond woman turned her head surveilling the area. Found nothing and continued inside.

Eric and pam bot looked up from the places they were sitting, to see the confident blond walk in. "You look like shit." She spat at him. "Well, I feel fantastic." He said smirking looking over at Pam whom smiled back. The blond woman rolled her eyes. "The ruling is as follows." Both Eric and Pam sat up. Shifting their positions with nerve. "The authority disavows any knowledge of our interview, your statement, or this ruling its-self. None of this ever happened." Both Eric and Pam sat up, now eyes wide with disbelief. "What?" Eric said completely in awe. "Missing royals, dead Magesters. Its a political Tar-baby no one wants to touch. Not with the VRA so close to its ratification." Eric turned and snapped. "Russell will not stop killing. What if the human public learns of it?"

Pam was staring at Eric. She felt him worry. She did not know about what. He did not care for humans. What was it? "Thats why you are going to take care of it. Quietly, Discreetly. And most important of all, completely off the books. Want revenge? Its yours." The blond replied nastily. Eric rose his eyebrows. "What resources are you going to give me?" The blond shifted weight on her legs. "None. We are not getting near it." Eric panicked. "How do you expect me to kill him? He is three times my age!" The blond paused. Then turned around with anger written on her face. "Listen you winey little bitch! The only link between Sofie-ann, Russell, and the Magester is you. You brought us this steaming pile of shit, and your going to make it go away. Bring me his fangs! Or I will have yours." Pam gasped and looked at Eric, Who calmly glared at the retreating figure of the bitchy blond. Who was followed by her bodyguards whom strutted out on her tail.

"Eric." Pam whispered. Eric let out a defeated sigh. "Eric!" Pam said louder. "What?" He yelled, causing Pam's eyes to widen and jump in her seat. He sighed again. "Vad är det?" He said softly. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. She looked down not saying anything. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her lean into him. "Vad är det, mitt husdjur." He felt her shake a little. "Jag är rädd." He began to rub slow soothing circles on her back. "So am I." He whispered. He pulled back giving her lips a quick peck. She swallowed and groaned as she got up. Eric stood up and walked over to the bar and leaned on it. "Ginger. Turn on the TV." Eric said looking over at the black screen. "Sure thing. I can do that easy-peesey, Won't break a sweat 'nether. Its just that-" "Just turn it on!" Eric snapped. Ginger scrambled for the remote. For a moment he felt sorry for her, her nerves we falling out her ears.

The tiny voice of the reporter filled the empty bar._ Recapping the top stories this evening, in Salem Origin both pro and anti vampire advocates rallied in anticipation of the states upcoming ratification vote on the vampire rights amendment. Polls show that the gaining... _

The reporter started to waver in his reading for they all heard sounds that might have been from behind the camera.

_...support in research in resent months, all though nearly 20% of the country remains undecided- _All of a sudden Russell appeared behind the reporter, and ripped his spine out. There was screaming from behind the camera and running sounds. Eric and Pam looked at each other their mouths agape. Ginger screamed as usual. "QUIET!" Eric yelled.

_Dose that help you decide America? DO NOT TRUN OFF THE CAMERA! _There was a pause. "Oh my god, Eric." Pam's voice rang through his ears. _You've seen how quickly I can kill. _Russell pushed over the reported from the chair, and sat down, still holding a portion of the reporters spine. _Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Russell Egington, and I have been a vampire for nearly 3000 years. Now the American vampire league wishes to perpetrate that we are just like you and... I suppose in just a few small ways we are. We are narcissists, we care only about getting what we want, no matter what the cost, just like you. Global warming, perpetual war, toxic waste, child labor, torture, genocide. That is a small price to pay for your SUV and your flat screen TVs, your blood diamonds, your designer jeans, your absurd Garis-Mc-__mansion. Futile symbols of permanents to quill your, your quivering, spineless souls. _

He tossed the part of the spinal cord behind him. He then leaned forward lacing his bloody fingers with his clean ones.

_But no. In the end. We. Are. Nothing like you. We are... _He laughed throwing his head back then staring straight at the camera. _Immortal. _He laughed again. _Because we drink the True Blood. Blood that is living, organic and human. _He licked his bloody left hand. _Yummm. _Eric looked over at Pam, who now was almost crying. Then looked back at the TV. _And that is the truth the AVL wishes to conceal from you, because lets face it, eating people is a though sale these days so they put on their friendly faces, to pass their beloved VRA but make no mistake, MINE, is the true face of VAMPIRES! _He calms down and lowers his hands from the air. _Why would we seek equal rights? You are not our equals. We will eat you, after we eat your children. _He sat back and smiled. _Now time for the weather! Tiffany! _And then the news went off air.

Eric heard Pam gasp. He turn around to see red tear bubble over her eyes. "Ginger! Turn off the TV Now!" He rushed over to her and held her. Ginger was frantically trying to turn it off with the remote. "Why won't it fucking turn off!" Her finger playing over different buttons. "Give it to me!" He use his vampiric speed to grab the remote and turn off the TV. "You were holding it backwards." He scolded Ginger. He rushed back over to Pam. He held her for a moment. Ginger grabbed her purse and rushed out if the bar. Eric heard the door close and the there was silence. "He is going to try to kill us. Isn't he." Pam squeaked. There was a pause.

"Yes."

tbc...

* * *

**Translations **

Vad är det? - What is it?

Vad är det, mitt husdjur. - What is it, my pet.

Jag är rädd. - I'm afraid.


	3. Red Faced Kisses

"I give all my residences, subject to any mortgages there on to..." The willer asked eric impatiently. "My progeny. Pamela Swimford Da'bolard." Pam paced nervously behind him. "Why are you doing thing." She stormily accused at him. "Because Pam... Russell Edgington is possibly the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet. Before he inviserated a news man on live Television. Now He is also the craziest. And all his anger was directed at me, Do the math." Eric snapped back. The Willer continued after a shaky pause. "Article form, I give the rest of my real-estate to.." Eric quickly continued. "My progeny, Pamela Swimford Da'bolard." Pam seethed. "Your not even going to put up a fight-" "Of Course I am! But until I can come up with a brilliant plan... I am covering my bases. And your ass." "Eric!" She huffed shakily. "Unless you have a plan for me to defeat Russell Edgington to NOT distract me!" Eric half yelled half growled. Pam tensed and flinched as he bared his teeth at her. He turned around solemnly, his face blank. "Go on..." "Your signature requires two witnesses. Uh.. But the witness can't be the beneficiary of your estate." Eric locked his jaw.

"EVETTA!" Pam threw her head back in an annoyed sigh. A large boobed bimbo walked out from behind the bar. The Willer looked up and her face, with a sad expression. "Are your mentally competent and under no duress at this time?" Eric bluntly asked. "Duh." Eric leaned forward. "Good. THen watch this." He forcefully signed the paper, then grabbed her hand and signed for her. Then threw her and away and sat back. The Willer signed the paper then and continued. "Well... congratulations." He directed himself at Pam. "According to the state of Louisiana, should Mr. Northman meet the true death, you will become a very wealthy vampire. I'll show myself out." The Willer got up and walked away from the table. The Bimbo looked up with shock on her face. "Din ge henne allt?" She pointed accusingly at Pam. "Du lovade att ta hand om mig!" Eric starred at the Bimbo. "Jag lovade er en bra stöt och bra sex. Det var allt!" There was a pause. "Så jag betyder ingenting för dig?" The Bimbo looked angerly at him. He got red in the face with anger. "Mindre än ingenting. Du Gold-digging whore!" The Bimbo scrunched her face up and knocked down a chair and stormed away. "You can be a cold hearted bastard!"

Pam growled and started to walk away. "WAIT!" Eric yelled. Pam froze everything in her body freezing. Eric slowly got up. Gracefully walking over to her he snaked her arms around her waist. Pam closed her eyes. "You could have been more gentle." She rotated in his arms. "Human's are so sensitive." Eric smiled and leaned down kissing her slowly. "My Pam..." Eric ran his hands up and down her sides. Her sides hummed into his hands, the little vibrations massaging her fingertips. His arms closed around her protectively. He reached up behind her pulling at the various hair clips, making her hair tumble down her shoulders. She smiled up at him as he tangled his hands in her hair. He kissed her nose affectionately. "My Pam." He repeated.

_**~ LATER ~**_

Eric sat in his office starring at the floor. Suddenly Sookie burst into his office Pam on her tail. Pam put her hands on her waist. "She insisted." Pam grumbled. Eric smirked. "She always does." He threw his head and Pam left the room leaving the to them self. Pam immediately leaned against the wall trying to listen to the conversation. She heard mumbling, but with her vampire ears she was able to pick up a few words. "Deep.. trust... bill... here is the... forces... imagination... control... true death... kissed Sookie Stackhouse... regret..." Pam new that, that was Eric because of the deepness of the voice. "Why ... say... goodbye... me." Pam heard a pause. "I am." Then Pam heard the sounds of kissing. Her blood boiled with jealously. Heat rose up into her face as her hands tightened into fists. She heard panting and she felt like she was going to cry. The rest was a blur She could hear more mumbling but it didn't matter. _Don't worry Pam... Its only her blood he wants. Or is it? Oh My Dark Lord! If He Fucking wants her he can fucking have her. I'm Out! _You could almost see smoke coming from hr pours. She was so mad as she thought. She had had enough!

She opened the door to see them standing close together. That irked her too. There was a pause as Eric felt her jealousy and pain. He sighed. "What?" Pam kept a blank face. "Bla. Bla. Vampire emergency. Bla." Eric turned his head over to her with an eyebrow raised. He walked over to he and they walked out of the office together closing the door. "This better be good." He groaned. Pam locked her jaw. "Your to busy signing wills and making out with the solution instead of using her." Her tone was bold and grounded. Eric smirked at her envy. "There is another way to use her... It won't work." Pam looked desperately at him. "We know, Russell wants her, giver her to him to save your own skin."

Eric looked her in the eyes. "No." She tried again. "He is going to get her any way, sooner or later." Eric said it a little bit more gruffer. "No. I won't do that to her." She looked at him. Her emotions getting the better of her. "Your choosing a human? Over your-self Eric? Over me?" He snapped at her. "Your lack of sentiment has always been your most admiral actuality. Do not disappoint me Now!" She growled. "You would have said and done anything to save Godric. I have not interest in inheriting your farm in Erlend. That place is a windy shit hole! If your not going to give him Sookie, at lest figure out how to use her! And fast!" Her face was erupted with anger, hatred, sadness... Betrayal. _What have I done? _Eric thought as she walked away. He thought he loved Sookie, but he never felt this way he she turned her back on him. He felt miserable.

He was going to have to fix this.

* * *

**I hoped your liked it. Just to let you know I'm goingto be some what following the plot line so yea. Tell me what your think and if you have any suggestions, shoot. :)**

**R&R**

**_TRANSLATIONS _**

Din ge henne allt? - Your giving her every thing?

Du lovade att ta hand om mig! - You promised to take care of me!

Jag lovade er en bra stöt och bra sex. Det var allt! - I promised you a good jab and good sex. Thats all.

Så jag betyder ingenting för dig? - So I mean nothing to you?

Mindre än ingenting. Du Gold-digging whore! - Less than nothing. You gold-digging whore!


	4. Worry From Afar

Pam heard the fast footsteps of a angry bill. She sighed, wondering why she was putting up with this. She would talk to Eric later. For now she would have to deal with the problem. "SOOKIE?" He yelled with fury. "ERIC?" Pam walked out from behind the door, slipping the film ashes into her bosom.

She closed the door and Bill turned around, fury written on his face and fire in his eyes. She was almost frightened for a second. Almost. "There not here." She slyly commented. "Sookie is, I feel her fear." Bill spat at her. Pam walked broadly towards him. "She came here on her own. Its not our fault you weren't invited. Maybe she is afraid of you." She hummed. Bill cocked his head. "Did she say that?" He smiled knowing better. "I don't think she wants you any more." She said and he flinched. He got angry again. "If you try to keep her from me, I will kill you." Pam was now a little afraid. "Get a clue Bill! I'm not the enemy!" She said now trying to not start a fight that she won't win. "I'm older and stronger. You are no match for me." He said with proudly. Pam ground her teeth together. "This is not just about your relationship you infatuated tween." He snorted at that as she became serious. "Theres a bigger picture!" She was now very frightened. He laughed again.

"Not for me..." And then his fangs slid out and her back was against the wall. Pain cascaded down her spin as she struggled. Then her threw her across the room trying to get into the basement to find his Sookie. "Don't you want the key?" Pam said slyly standing up reaching into her jacket then spraying Bill with the film ash. She breathed a sigh of relief as He was no longer able to hurt her. "A little sliver. I stock and over priced at your local neighborhood health-food store." She smirked as her screamed and moaned with pain as the silver ate at his eyes. Bill lunged forward and snagged her arm In turn she threw him across the room. He then flew back at her and threw her over the bar. She turned around and sprayed him with the silver. He screamed and she growled as she pushed him back onto the sofa. She then straddled him and began to spry him with the rest of the can. All of a sudden she felt a burning sensation on her throat, causing her to drop her only means of defense. She screamed as Sookie pulled back hard causing her to choke on the offending silver placed around her neck.

* * *

Eric looked up. From his place in the museum. His child was in trouble but her couldn't leave now. "Fuck." Eric spat he had to keep going.

* * *

Bill got up and threw pam into a strip pole. "What did she do to you?" Sookie asked Bill. The Blond Bimbo that Pam recognized from the will signing Ran over to pam and took hold of the chain. "Silver particles and water." Bill huffed. "Look at your face! Can you see." Sookie asked worriedly. "No but I will heal." "Not until we get you to Lafayette." Sookie rushed to get something to shield his eyes. "Secure Pam! We can't let her call Eric!" The Blond bimbo yelled. "I has her Secure! Secure you!" She bent down and got in Pam's face. Sookie ran over to her with the silver can raised. "Why did Eric throw me down there?" Pam's eyes were wide and kinda afraid. Pam stayed quiet. "ANSWER ME! Or I'll spry you!" Sookie spat. "You were suppose to be a gift for Edgeington. Now we are all going to die because of one freaky little human." Pam groaned. "Good." Sookie drawled. "We have to go Eric may come back!" Bill yelled. Sookie walked off. "Don't leave me alone with this Idiot Immigrant!" The Bimbo laughed as Bill and Sookie walked out. "Idiot!" The Bimbo laughed. "In Sweaden I'm a Cardiologist!" She laughed. She pulled back and Pam screamed.

* * *

"Talbot adores this one. Adored." Russell corrected himself. "I'm having trouble switching tenses. You would understand." There was a pause. "Why did you do it? Talbot never harmed you." Eric snapped. "You loved him more than anyone. So he had to die." He said matter-of-factly. "1000 years ago you brought your wolves among the vikings-"

* * *

"Holy Mother Of Fucking God!" Ginger cried as she walked into the bar. Pam was strapped to a pole her hands above her head and strapped any way possible with silver chains. "Should I help you down?" Ginger asked tentatively. "No Fucking Shit." Pam said with venom in her voice.

Pam pushed send on her cell phone. It ran then she heard Eric on the other side. "Not a good time." Pam huffed. "No shit. Bill and Sookie escaped and Evetta clean out the cash." She heard Eric sigh on the other end. "OW!" She complained as Ginger try to carfully peel the silver chains from her ankles. "Are you alright?" Eric was now borderline worried about her. "I'm Fine!" She snapped and closed the phone with a crack.

Eric Grumbled at her stubbornness. "Who was that?" Russell asked. "No one!" Russell smirked. I didn't sound like on one to me!" Eric felt flames build up in his chest. "Do you want to feel what it is like to louse a lover?" Russell asked threateningly. "You lay one pinky on her and the deal won't go out!" Eric stormed. "Right, But i do remind you. I'm over 2000 years older than you. And this can go down my way If i wanted it to." Eric growled. Russell smirked. "Well.. lets get this show on the road!"

Tbc...

**Hey guys! I'm trying a new style of writing! Do you like on no? Just review and let me know. And really I'm taking suggestions for the next part of the episode. I think I'll tweak it a bit and maybe next chapter will have some smut. So yea. Review! :)**


	5. Sunny Tall Tales

**OMG... After 8 months of neglect, this story is finally starting back up in celebration for the new season of True Blood! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in 8 months, (pssssshhh. I deserve a smack) But this chapter is SUPER long and has really good stuff in it. 8D and I hope ya'll can forgive me for not updating in, heerm, awhile. :) I want to think my cohort **Movie Writer **for writing some paragraphs in here. If it wasn't for her, this story would not be progressing. :)  
A thanks to **volturikisses, EvelynSera, justareader13, jada91, Electra de Lioncourt, JenniferTVgirl, WolverinesClause, bologna121, persnikitty5, and Lylirium **for their wonderfully inspiring reviews.  
I am soo excited, True Blood season 4 starts TONIGHT, and I am frantically trying to update my stories.  
So, thank you for reading and Enjoy! 8D**

**P.S. - I reposted this chapter because I forgot to add the most important part at the end! Lol, silly me! So, yea. Just to let you know. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned true blood, Russell would be dead. XP**

* * *

Pam flinched as Russell growled at her, looking her up and down. She let out a small hiss as he approached her. "So you must be the nothing." He turned his head to smirk at Eric who gave him a warning glare. Pam gave Eric a questioning glance but he ignored it and focused on Russell who was pacing the bar, and stroking the glass urn filled with Talbot's remains.

"I have been in here once before... but I don't remember it being this small." He said, his southern accent cracking like a whip. Eric stood straighter and growled at Russell, in the bars defense. "I'm so sorry it doesn't live up to your standards, but you are not here to criticize my establishment, you are here to follow out a deal." Russell clicked his tongue and grounded the heal of his shoe into the floor with distaste. "Well, next time make sure it is in a more appropriate setting. Talbot tends to get claustrophobic." As he said that he lovingly caressed the urn and brought it up to his lips to kiss the lid. Pam raised her upper lip in disgust, and pushed herself away from him, into the bar.

Russell raised his head, noticing the action. He put Talbot down on a table, and chuckled. "What, my doll. You do not approve?" In and instant Russell was next to her, stroking her cheek. Pam sucked in a breath as he brought his lips closer to her ear. "What is it?" He whispered into her ear. "I may have fallen in love with a man, but the does not mean I don't enjoy fucking the opposite sex." She made another face of disgust as he took her earlobe into his mouth. "You see, **I** would have a problem with that." Pam growled, trying to sound menacing. "I happen to not be interested in men at all, I'm a lesbian." Russell licked her ear one more time and snorted in amusement.

"Oh really? Or do you just say that? Hmmm?" Pam averted all eyes and looked to the ground. "Do you just say that because you can't have sex with another man, because all you think of, is him..." Pam looked up at him and snapped. "Shut Up!" Russell smiled as he got the wanted reaction. "Do you say that because, every time a man takes your hips and thrusts up into you, you wish and imagine that it was him thrusting into you?" Pam pushed herself off the bar, fists clenched and fangs drawn. "I said, Shut the Fuck Up!" Russell's eyes blazed with amusement and glee, as he looked down upon her. "Do you say that because, every time you hit your climax, you see nothing but him and moan his name and you can't help it because you're in love with him?" Pam screamed at him hitting him hard on the chest, even though it did not effect him. "Fuck you!"

"ENOUGH!" Eric's voice rang in her ears. She backed away from Russell, withdrawing her fangs. Russell smiled at her and watched her every movement. Russell's eyes then caught Eric's and he laughed. "Oh, yes. Definitely the nothing." Eric growled and stepped in front of Pam, protectively. "This is not the time. If you wish to be a torment, I would suggest you do it else where. I will see that Compton and the Package get here on time. Now if you will please." Eric raised his arm towards the door, in a polite gesture to leave.

"Fine." Russell walked over to the table where he put Talbot's urn, and gently picked his lover up and cradled him in his arms. He then made his way over to the door. "I **will** be back at our arranged time, and you better have the goods..." Russell turned around and gave Eric and a serious glare. "Or I will make your nothing..." He then glanced over to Pam and then back to Eric. "Nothing." With that Russell opened the bar door and escaped into the night.

Eric turned to Pam, who was looking down to the floor and inspecting her nails. "Pam..." Eric took hold of Pam's hands and brought her over to a table. He sat her down on a chair and kneeled in front of her. "Pam." He said raising her chin to meet his eyes with his hand. "Låt inte det han har sagt bekymrar dig." Her told her gently. "Var stark, Pam. He is just trying to rile you up." Pam looked sadly into his eyes, reminding him of a puppy. "Well, it worked." Eric smiled at her comment and stroked her cheek.

He knew she loved him, but not so much that she couldn't sleep with other men without embarrassing herself. He smiled at her looking into her big grey eyes. She had often reminded him of a puppy, or a lost child, in need of direction by some one who loved her. He knew that she put up an act of being stone cold and rigid, but underneath it **was **a lost child. "Jag älskar dig, Pam. And not just as your Maker. Even though I want Sookie, Doesn't mean I don't love you." She looked hopefully into his eyes, communicating to him the need for that love and comfort. The need to loose herself in him, and he complied bringing his lips to hers.

This kiss, however, was not heated and passionate as the others had been, but soft and gentle. As if he were kissing a porcelain statue. He knew he didn't have to treat her like that. Her body could take more abuse than most adult males. But now, he wasn't just kissing her body. He was now kissing her sole. A sole that was as delicate as any humans, maybe even frailer. He slowly pushed her to the floor of the bar and they slowly discarded each others clothing. There wasn't much foreplay as he slowly sunk his manhood into her, kissing her neck and behind her ear. She let out a deliciously long moan, and his gentleness and softness only caused to bring her more pleasure. The love making was slow and sweet, taking its time showing love to its participants, until finally, they were at their peaks. "Oh Eric." Pam moaned, tangling her fingers deep into his blond hair. "I Love you Pam, and I always will." Eric said as he lovingly held her, and he continued to hold her close as they both came, crying out each others names.

The after glow had never been better for either of them. Pam's head rested on Eric's chest, as he stroked her hair. "I must prepare for Russell." He told her, and she silently understood. They stood and helped each other dress, then they went out into the night to fetch what he needed to end Russell, forever.

~_Later~_

"Fairies?" Russell asked, skepticism enlaced in his tone, and he laughed "You seriously expect me to believe, she's fairy?" Russell pointed at Sookie with a laugh. "A race that has been extinct for a millennium. If they ever existed at all." He turned and looked at them. "You think I wouldn't notice that there are fairies, bouncing around in the world?" Eric stepped forward, defending his position. "I didn't say she was full fairy. She's a human fairy hybrid. Which has helped save her from detection." Eric advanced towards Russell once again, adding seriousness to his tone. "She may well be the last of her kind. Your only chance to walk in the sun." Russell snorted, circling Sookie. "Yea, yea, yeea." Russell walked over towards the bar and put Talbot on it. "Drink her blood." Eric nodded to her. "You'll see." Sookie gave a frightened amused laugh. "Now thats just nuts, nothing in my blood is a supernatural sunscreen for ya'll. What would you even think that?" Sookie looked from Bill to Eric in a panic.

Pam sighed, Eric looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Sookie, You're wrong. What Eric says, is true." Sookie gasped. "No!" Bill looked down then back at her. "I never told you." Eric sat down on a table and explained. "Bill has experienced it for himself." Russell let out an amused breath. "Oh! Well, thats reassuring. A testimonial from the mendacious Mr. Compton." Sookie glared at bill, spite in her eyes. "A new beginning? We'll start over?" Bill looked from Sookie to Russell, trying to be convincing. "I can't force you to believe it. You'll have to see for yourself." Sookie almost cried, gaping at Bill. "Why are you doing this to me?" Bill looked pleadingly at Sookie. "I've tried fighting you, you'll never win. If all it takes for him is to have you blood, he may let you live." Sookie panicked again, realizing he was serious. "Bill, Please!"

Eric looked pleased, and gestured towards Russell. "So?" Russell nodded, rubbing his upped lip. "I'm intrigued." Eric smiled. "Excellent." Sookie bared her teeth and whipped her head around to look at all of them. "I hate you! I hate you all!" Russell raised his finger and eric stopped. "On one condition." Eric raised his eyebrows. "What ever you like." Russell smiled. "You go first." Pam froze and quickly looked up. Eric felt her rush of panic through his bond to her. He stood there unfazed and forced a giant smile. "I'd love to."

* * *

Pam stood at the bar looking over at Sookie and Bill and Russell. Then she heard the back door open and she felt Eric's presence. She quickly turned to him and panicked. "Don't do it! Whit if it doesn't work!" Her eyes searched his for any sign of fear. "Oh. It'll work." It that instant she knew what he was doing, and he eyes started to bubble. "Awe, come on. Whats this?" She quickly made an excuse. "Nothing. I..." She raised her hand to wipe away any close tears. "It- Just... bleeds." She sniffed and looked down. He smiled and tenderly put his hands on her cheeks, making a joke. "You know I love you better when you're cold and heartless." She silently laughed and nodded. He smiled at her and she smiled back, and they stood there, looking into each others eyes as he silently told her to be strong. Her tears started to bubble as he raised his lips and kissed her forehead sweetly. He pulled back and stroked her cheek and they walked over to the rest of the group.

Sookie's eyes widened as she noticed to whole exchange. Pam trailed Eric as he made his way back to the rest of the group. "Shall we?" Sookie felt a rush of fear as Eric gestured towards her. "OO! Let's!" Russell rubbed his hands together as Eric sat down. "One caveat gentlemen. If you drain her completely, Thats the last fairy blood you'll ever drink." Eric smiled and lowered his head in agreement. "Hmmm, good point." Russell raised his hands. "We are schooled! On ward to adventure!" Pam rolled her eyes in irritation. Sookie made a face of disgust towards Bill. "If this is you trying to help me..." She paused, as she tried to control her feelings. "Thanks for nothing." Bill gave her a look of hurt.

Eric took her chin in his hands and looked into her eyes. He started at her, feeling his lust and hunger bubble to the surface. But one thing he didn't feel, that he thought he had felt before, was love. He did not feel love when he looked into the eyes of Sookie Stackhouse. Pam felt this, but that only made her hurt worse. "Oh for god, sake." Russell yanked on Sookie's arm and bit her neck. She screamed. Eric, still standing there with a look of shock on his face, extended his fangs and leaned down to join Russell. Sookie looked forward, avoiding Bill's eyes, so she found Pam's. Sookie found Pam to have a look of shock on her face. Pam met Sookie's gaze with sad eyes as she watched the poor girl get fed on.

~_After~_

Sookie had passed out looking at Pam, who had held concern for the girl etched on her face, which was sort of comforting to Sookie. "Ok, Partner! The lights are on you! And not just theoretically." Russell laughed at his own joke. "Man, that fairy blood sure has a pick-me-up!" Russell wiped his face with his sleeve and jumped up. "I'm really excited about this, I don't know about you. But I could used to this." Eric smirked. "I could too."

Eric felt the sun on his face and flinched as he exited the bar. He felt the sunlight on his skin, and his eyes widened in shock. Compton had been right, but he knew it was going to wear off. Pam watched Eric from in the bar. She stood next to Russell, who had his eyes widened in amazement. "Unchain me! I have to feed Sookie!" Russell let out a nervous laugh. "These are fairies! Fucking Fairies! HA! Who knew?" Russell commented with glee. Pam kept her eyes trained to the screen, searching for him to give a sign that he was in pain. Eric gave them a signal, and Pam started to cry. "Let me feed her, or she will die!" Compton yelled struggling from his chains. Russell looked at the screen, shedding tears of joy. "My hands are shaking." He let out a chuckle. "I feel like a little child!" Pam looked over at him, lips pursed, wishing his to go outside. "Thousands of years in night." He looked over at Pam who had a fake smile on her face. "You couldn't know." Pam put a hand on his shoulder, directing him towards the door. "What are you waiting for?"

Finally Russell went outside. "I have to feed Sookie! She needs my blood! Pam, let me go!" And with that Pam let out a sob. She turned from the screens and over to Bill, who was struggling to get free. "Pam!" Bill yelled. "I'm coming!" Pam sobbed. Pam walked over to Bill and took out a key from her pocket. Not caring whether the cuffs burned her or not she unlocked them. Bill quickly got up and bit his wrist then gave it to Sookie who started to drink. Pam looked at the monitors right as Eric cuffed himself to Russell. She finally started balling as Eric fell to his knees.

15 minutes went by as the two vampires lay there in the sun, cooking. Pam stopped crying a while ago and started to blankly stare at the monitor. Bill had fed Sookie and he was now watching her face. Pam had had it. She couldn't do this. Right as he admits his complete love to her he has to go and kill himself. Pam stood up and used her vampiric speed to go over to the door. "Pam, what are you doing?" She heard Compton say. "I can't do this. I can't watch him kill himself." At that she opened the door. "Pam!"

Pam saw Eric toasting on the ground and she started to run over to him. Just before she hit the light from underneath the awning, she was stopped by arms going around her waist. "Pam, stop!" Bill struggled to pull her back. She pushed at his arms as she tried to reach Eric. "Eric!" Bill felt his skin start to burn slightly, but since they weren't in direct sunlight, it was much slower. Pam struggled until her hand hit full on sunlight and she screamed but didn't stop her struggle. "Paaam." She heard Eric croak. "Go back, pleease. You must stay alive." His voice was bad and not very strong. "Eric!" Pam wailed. "Compton, take her in. Take her in!" Eric pleaded to Bill. "Pam, We must go in!" Bill said sternly. Pam screamed as more light flooded over her arms and face. "Bill, please! I can't watch her hurt herself!" Eric whispery voice seemed to fly on the wind. Finally Pam collapsed from the abuse from the sun. But she still sobbed, bloody tears smeared all over her face. Bill picked her up and started backing inside. The last thing she saw was Eric's burning eyes as Bill closed the door to the outside.

Russell started to let out wheezy laughs, which turned into coughs. Blood trickled out of his mouth and on to the pavement. "You have failed her, Eric." He turned his head to Eric, there was a series of crunching noises for his skin was crispy and dry. Eric bared his fangs at Russell. "Once I am Alive and well, I will come after you, and I'll make you watch as I rape and torture your precious nothing." Eric growled and Russell wheezed in a laugh again. "I promos you, I will make her suffer."

Eric looked up at the sky now wishing and hoping that Russell was in pain, because Eric wanted him to meet his most torturous end.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

Låt inte det han har sagt bekymrar dig. - Do not let what he has said faze you.

Var stark, Pam. - Be strong, Pam.

Jag älskar dig, Pam. - I **do** love you, Pam.

**That is all folks, if you could leave a Review, that would indeed be wonderful and have me work harder to get up the next chapter. ^_^**

**Thank you! **


End file.
